


Overnight

by CyBeR_PaN (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: AM - Freeform, Angst, I, M/M, depressed!Elias, doing, this, warm up fanfic, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CyBeR_PaN
Summary: A late night dream and an overnight nightmare involving a man he desired but could never quite get.





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Tis be a warm up fic, so yeet, it ain't good.

It was the day for the talent show..  And yet, despite hiding the fact that he was going to be in it, he was still nervous. Not even Klaus knew he was going to perform in the show.. Besides, he was going to conceal his identity by wearing a mask and a hoodie, so why should he be nervous? The constant thoughts of messing up pestered him persistently as he placed in his room. 

   The mysterious boy laying on his bed looked at him from the corner of his eye and watched him. Yukiya seemed to be reading his book, which was obviously about magic creatures, until he put it down and moved himself to the edge of the bed and sat up. The other boy stopped walking in circles for a second and turned his head toward the blue haired boy. 

  "Elias, are you okay?" Yukiya's caring words echoed through the nearly bare room like a siren, the words tempting Elias to sit near him. 

   Elias breathed in deeply, quickly turning his head to the ground and looking at his shoes. After a few seconds, he made his way over to the bed and looked at the animal lover with shimmering eyes. Yukiya gave a sweet smile and patted the bed sheets, Elias soon sitting down after he did so. 

  "Elias, what's wrong?" He bluntly asked, trying to get to center point as fast as possible. Elias was his best friend, and despite that blonde boy being snobbish at times, he still cared deeply for him. 

  "Well, I'm just a little nervous. Well, more like a lot.." He confessed and gripped the edge of the mattress softly, rocking himself slowly in an attempt to get rid of his anxiety. 

  "What do you have to be nervous for? You're so talented, I'm sure you'll do your best." Yukiya plastered a loving smile onto his face and inched his hand closer to Elias' smaller one. 

  "Really? I sure hope so.." He mumbled, but his eyes widened a little when he felt Yukiya's hand hug his own, it had been a long time since he had felt that. His heart started to beat faster, and faster, and he began to look a lot more flushed. 

  "You will. I know you will." Yukiya let down his smile and gave Elias' seemingly manicured hand a tiny comforting squeeze, which made him feel more alive. The man beside him stopped blushing and signed, turning to look at the window, then back at the cursed man. 

  "I believe in you." He sounded more considerate than he usually did,  and that made him feel a lot better, especially because the other man in the room came even closer and tilted his head up. 

  His heart thumped and his heart fluttered, blush barely creeping on his soft cheeks. His head was titled one degrees up as he stared down at his friend and he sighed. It wasn't a heavy sigh of annoyance or vexation, but of intoxicating exhilaration, it felt to amazing to be true. He could only guess that his insecurities galvanized Yukiya into comforting him, and eventually kissing him. It all felt so real. 

   And once he closed his eyes, the scene all but changing. He felt a woozy sensation as he fell into the broad arms, but didn't feel the appendages snake around his tinier body, in fact, he felt nothing at all.

He was petrified, even with his eyes closed he thought he saw the definition of danger. He breathed in and felt in front of him, he felt nothing but the chilling wind hurling in from an opened window. Violet yes sprung open in the lonely darkness, his body frozen and his mind still on one thing, Yukiya. 

   "Are you.." Not here? He couldn't finish of the sentence, he didn't want him to know. He didn't want an answer as he stared at a bare room, looking at the white ceiling as salty orbs swelled up in his eyes as he tried pushing them back. 

He wanted Yukiya, that's all he ever wanted.. Elias had never wanted to do anything else but this was an exception. The straight-A student took some time to contemplate reasons for his unrequited feelings and slowly got up off the bed, taking his sweet time and glaring at his reflection in the mirror. 

"You'll never get him, don't try." He muttered, going up to his mirror and gripping the wood desk with white fingers and bubbling rage accompanied by sadness. With his other hand, he pushed his soft blonde hair back out of his view and looked at his face in full view. No wonder Yukiya didn't want him.. He had somebody, a beautiful clumsy woman who was much better. That was somebody he couldn't compare to. 

A fist banged into the mirror and a single tear ran down his face as he gazed at his own hideous reflection, then at the black bags underneath his eyes. He blinked, then punched the mirror again, feeling a few pieces stick into his hand based on the burning sensation of being stabbed. 

Shards fell onto the desk and he let out a small wail, sinking to the top of the wooden desk and burying his head in his arms. He bit his lips to calm down his incoherent cries and banged his head lightly against the glass, feeling a sharp cut open his skin and he shivered. The cold glass pressed against his face as he let out small sobs and desperate cries, forgetting about what was around him. 

Some voice inside of him told him something he didn't believe, but at that point, he started to. 

"You'll never be loved."


End file.
